The use of small pressurized hand held cannisters containing pressurized air for driving an audible alarm, or other gas such as tear gas for producing an incapacitating affect on an attacker, is rapidly gaining popularity. Use of such hand held apparatus requires that the user have adequate time in which the device can be effectively used prior to or during an attack. If the device is not easily accessible, chances are very good that the attack would be completed without the repelling device being used. In fact, there have been reported cases where the repellent device has been removed from the victim by the attacker and used against the victim. It becomes readily apparent then that there is a need to have an attack repellent device within easy access or better still, have the device always ready for use.
Keychain holders are now available for small hand held tear gas dispensers or audio "shriek" alarms. The theory is that the repellent will be readily available whenever the keys are carried. This arrangement does have the appearance of effectiveness, since many attacks occur while the victim is walking to or from his or her vehicle or residence. The difficulty, however, is that attacks are often so sudden and so vicious that the keys and attached repellent are knocked from the hand. If the victim is holding keys rather than the repellent device at the time of the attack, both hands would probably be required to change grip from the keys to the repellent device. It is highly unlikely that the attacker would allow the victim such free use of the hands. In fact, the victim's hands, especially in cases of rape, are most usually pinned to the ground or otherwise held immobile. The change of grip in such situations often becomes impossible.
The crimes of molestation, assault and rape are often directed at joggers who, are provided as easy targets partly because it is almost impossible to carry any form of defensive device while jogging. Joggers have attempted to carry repellent devices either on chains worn around the neck or tucked into waistbands. Hand carrying the devices is not practical since the hands need to be free and quickly become sweaty, reducing their grip.
The present invention enables attack repellent devices to be secured and carried in the user's hand for immediate access and use. The repellent device, since it is attached to the hand, cannot easily be dropped or even pried from the hand. The invention also permits use of the repellent even if both hands are pinned to the ground. The victim need only have use of his or her fingers (including the thumb) of the hand carrying the device. The device can be armed, pointed, and actuated with the carrying arm pinned.
The present holder is also versatile in that it can be used with a wide variety of repellent devices, from tear gas dispensers to compressed air operated whistles, sirens, and other audible alarms.
The present holder can be used at any time. It can be carried inconspicuously while jogging or walking. The device can also be carried while riding a bicycle or motorcycle, or while driving an automobile with only slight alteration of the position of the carrier and device on the wearer's hand.
No special effort is required to hold the repellent device in place since the holder is attached to the wearer's hand. The holder may also allow operation of the device with the hand open.